


Wściekając się

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



Okej, Greg miał drobne problemy finansowe. Emma zażądała alimentów i sąd przyznał jej je. Wspólnego domu, kupionego na kredyt hipoteczny, nie udało się sprzedać za cenę, za którą został kupiony. W dodatku część kwoty przekazał Emmie, bo tak się umówili — zamiast comiesięcznych wpłat, miał jej oddać część pieniędzy ze sprzedaży jednorazowo. W dodatku obcięli mu pensję, bo obcięli całemu resortowi i inspektor trochę się martwił. Ale to, co zrobił Mycroft przeszło wszelkie granice.

— Nie, mam dość! Mam serdecznie dość, naprawdę. Nie rozumiem, czemu robisz coś, wbrew moim prośbom?

— Robię to, co uznaję za racjonalne.

— Nie rozumiesz, tu chodzi o pieniądze! O wielkie pieniądze, Mycroft, sto osiemdziesiąt tysięcy funtów!

— Gregory...co miesiąc opłacam czynsz Sherlocka. Dotuję różne organizacje i wydaję duże kwoty na, hmm... _pół legalnych_ zwolenników utrzymania porządku. Mam spore oszczędności, i gdybym uznał, że nie mam z czego spłacić twojego kredytu, to bym tego nie zrobił. Ale miałem, i szczerze mówiąc, nie zauważyłem uszczerbku na moim szwajcarskim koncie. Więc przestań się wygłupiać…

— Kupiłeś mnie.

— Co?

— Kupiłeś mnie. Jak ja ci teraz oddam te pieniądze?

— Nie musisz tego robić.

— Och, i do końca życia będę od ciebie uzależniony? Na twojej łasce? Jak jakaś utrzymanka?

— Dobrze, jeśli bardzo ci zależy, możesz spłacić dług w naturze.

— Brawo, teraz już zupełnie jak utrzymanka. To w ogóle nie jest czas na żarty!

— Nie rozumiem, o co się wściekasz? Uraziłem twoje męskie ego? Gdybym wiedział, że będziesz tak małostkowy, to bym w życiu tego nie zrobił.

— ...

— Idź na spacer, ochłoń. Nie kupiłem cię, nie traktuję cię przedmiotowo. Płacisz połowę czynszu, robisz zakupy. Widziałem, jak się zmartwiłeś, gdy obcięli ci pensję, bałeś się, że nie wystarczy ci na ratę kredytu. Teraz _nie masz_ kredytu.

— Uszczęśliwiasz mnie na siłę. To chore.

— ...Nieprawda...Być może. Troszeczkę.

— Mycroft, jesteś beznadziejnie uparty. Wiesz?

— Wiem, zupełnie jak ty. Tak się złożyło, że mam pieniądze. Nie żyję jakoś specjalnie wystawnie, po prostu wygodnie, komfortowo. Wygodniej mi z tym, że masz na sobie jedwabną koszulę, na którą normalnie nie byłoby cię stać, albo, że nie masz kredytu. Jeśli masz się dalej wściekać, to uznaj to za prezent zaręczynowy i wiedz, że miałem ochotę spłacić twoją hipotekę już dwa lata temu.

— Co?

— Dwa lata temu…

— Nie, nie.. Zaręczyny?

— No, wiesz...Skoro Sherlock z Johnem mogli...To tylko formalność, jeśli nie chcesz…

— Dość kosztowny ten prezent.

— Gdybyś był kobietą, kupiłbym ci pierścionek z brylantem. Wściekasz się jeszcze?

— Nie. Ale i tak oddam ci tą kasę.


End file.
